Il faut ouvrir les yeux pour voir
by 00-Darkangel-00
Summary: c'est la première fois que je pris vraiment conscience que certaines personnes n'étaient pas insignifiante et qu'il fallait que je sorte de mon monde pour vraiment commencer à vivre . Sirius/OC .
1. Chapter 1

Prologue :

La première fois que je les ai vraiment rencontrés c'était dans une des clairière de la forêt interdite un soir de pleine lune .

Remus Lupin transformé en loups-garous entourés de ses amis , eux transformés en animagus , James Potter , Sirius Black et Petter Pettigrow .Le premier en grand cerf majestueux , le second en chien noir et le troisième en un petit rat au pelage marron . Tous les quatre gambadaient joyeusement dans l'herbe tantôt se pourchassant tantôt faisant semblant de se mordre ou de se battre .

J'était une magnifique et majestueuse louve blanche .Je m'était approchée furtivement de mon pas de félins . Tout d'abords ils se mirent automatiquement en position défensive mais me voyant restais assise les oreilles dressaient .

Alors le grand chien noir vint vers moi doucement , quand t-il fut suffisamment poche de moi il commença a me reniflait cherchant la moindre trace d'animosité envers lui ou les autre . Je les avait reconnus grâce a leurs odeurs que j'avais si souvent sentis . Quatre odeurs toutes fait particulière car elle contenaient chacune une fragrances animale . Les odeurs étaient omniprésents dans Poudlard et laissant une odeur d'hormones de jeunes hommes en pleine puberté ainsi que celle d'animale . Par contre la mienne inconnue , mais pas toute à fait , légèrement épicé mais aussi douce que animal l'intriguer au plus au point .

Tranquillement je le laissa finir son inquisition sensitive puis me retourna lentement et partit sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre mon étrange comportement .

C'était la première fois que je les vis réellement , moi Aby Dans , c'est la première fois que je pris vraiment conscience que certaines personnes n'étaient pas insignifiante et qu'il fallait que je sorte de mon monde pour vraiment commencer à vivre .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1:

J'étais née dans une famille de l'aristocratie moldue avec une renommée passé mais une richesse toujours présente et une certaine distinction dans le beau monde de l'Angleterre .

Nous habitions mon père et moi même une grande propriété aux alentours de Londres .

Ma mère n'était plus de ce monde depuis maintenant un peu plus de dix ans . Elle était morte dans sa chambre bleu et blanche que j'aimais tant . Son cancer avait était fulgurant en à peine trois mois s'en avais été fini d'elle . J'avais alors six ans presque sept .

C'était un matin , un peu avant midi , je revenais toute trempée après être tombée dans la piscine . Je lui avait alors racontée avec un grand sourire , mes habits collants d'humidité et mes cheveux gouttants d'eau comment j'avais vaillamment nagée jusqu'au bord pour ensuite me faire rattraper par un domestique qui m'avait vu tomber .

A cette époque je ne m'étais pas vraiment rendus compte de son état trop occupé de lui raconter mon exploit .

Ses joues étaient creusées par le manque de nourriture et ses yeux renfonçaient dans leurs orbites . De lourdes cernes violettes se dessinées sous chaque oeil et ses cheveux avant d'un beau blond vénitien étaient devenus blanc . En seulement trois mois elle avait pris 10 ans de plus .

Elle m'avait dis d'un ton qu'elle aurait voulus autoritaire de me sécher et de me changer . Je m'étais exécutée mais en sortant de ma chambre un silence pesant régné dans le manoir ; le rassurant tic tac de la pendule s'était arrêté, plusieurs tableau étaient recouvert de lourds tissus noirs et des sanglots étouffés se faisaient entendre . Je compris du haut de mes six ans je compris que ma mère était morte et que rien ne pourrait la faire revenir .

Mon père ne sans remit jamais . Il l'aimait . A sa façons mais il l'aimait .

Les premiers mois furent terribles après son incinération nous fîmes envoler ses cendres dans un de ces vents chauds qu'elle aimait tant et la vie repris son cour normale . Mais c'est dans un air chargé de tristesse et de chagrin que les domestiques travaillaient . Mon père s'enferma dans son bureau et y resta plusieurs jours sans manger et moi jouant de violon à longueur de journées faisant passer ma mélancolie et mon chagrin dans mes mélodies qui emplissaient le manoir d'une accablante tension .

A onze ans je reçut ma lettre pour Poudlard. Mon père ni émit aucune objections .

Mais je me rendis seule sur le chemin de Traverse et acheta mes fourniture seule , je me rendis chez Madame Guipure pour me fournir quelques uniformes . Quand j'ouvris la porte c'est une petite femme souriante qui m'accueillit , elle hésita un peu ne sachant pas si j'était une fille ou un garçon il est vrai qu'après la mort de ma mère je me fit couper les cheveux très court "à la garçonne" comme on disait à l'époque . J'opta pour un uniforme de garçon étant plus à l'aise en pantalon quand jupe . Quand je rentrerait la couturière s'emparerait sûrement de ce qu'elle appelait " des loques " et en coudrait plusieurs dans un tissus qu'elle ne considérerait pas comme grossier . Peu après je me rendis chez Ollivander le fabriquant de baguettes .

Pour trouver dans quels magasins je devais me rendre pour acheter se dont j'avais besoins j'était rentrait dans le premier magasin de la rue .

Le vendeur voyant que j'avais l'air perdu me fis un plan et ma dit d'aller d'abords changer mon argent Chez Gringotts la banque des sorciers .

La boutique de baguettes était sombre encombrées de boîtes poussiéreuse qui prenait toute la place. Un homme surgit alors de derrière une étagère :

" Mademoiselle ...

Je sursauta habituée a ce que l'on me prenne pour un garçon .

- Dans . Aby Dans répondis-je d'un ton neutre

- Alors voyons ...

Il sortit un mètre pris quelques mesures me demanda des informations supplémentaires puis me délaissa complètement pour farfouiller dans sa multitude de boîtes en parlant dans sa barbe . Il revint peu de temps à prés plusieurs boîtes dans les mains :

- Saviez vous que vos arrières grands-parents sont venus chercher leurs premières baguettes ?

Je resta un moment incrédule puis me ressaisis en voyant qu'il me tendait une baguette il m'indiqua en quoi elle était fait et m'intima l'ordre de bouger le poignet .

Plusieurs boîtes s'envolèrent .

- Non ...

Ce manège se reproduisit pendant une bonne demi-heure , j'avais dû essayer une centaine de baguette et commençait à légèrement m'ennuyer de plus le magasin commencer à ressembler à une pièce où une tornade serait passer plutôt qu'à un magasin lui même . Je revint à la réalité quand il me tendit une nouvelle baguette .

- Vingt centimètres bois de chêne venant lui même de Brocéliande et ailes de fée . Une baguette particulièrement difficile a manier .

- Pourquoi ?

- Une fée est tout sauf raisonnable Mademoiselle Dans .

Je le regarda , étonnée quelques instants puis m'empara de la baguette .

Un vent chaud est doré se répandit alors dans la pièce pour ensuite s'en allait . Quelles sensations extraordinaires .

Je paya et m'en alla .

Le 2 décembre je montait dans le train qui m'amènerai à Poudlard .

Tous se passa très vite je regardais défilé ma vie devant mes yeux en simple spectatrice . Quand fut arriver l'heure la répartition commença .

Je fut appelé . Un murmure d'incompréhension se leva quand je m'avança vers le tabouret . Qui était cette fille qui ressemblait tant à un garçon et qui portait des vêtements de garçon ?

Le professeur Mc Gonagall leva un sourcil d'étonnement puis laissa le choixpeau tomber sur ma petite tête .

Il m'envoya à Griffondor . Pourquoi déjà ? Ah oui pour mon incroyable courage ...

C'est ainsi que tout commença , pendant mes six longues années d'études je n'eus aucun amis les gens me trouver trop bizarre , trop différente surtout .

Alors je me réfugier dans les livres la où on ne pouvait m'atteindre et me blessé . Là où personne ne pourrait me souiller . Continuant de m'habiller en garçon . Même si mon corps changer , ma poitrine était presque inexistante et donc ne me posait aucun problème et éloigner les garçons .

Mais cette année je pris conscience qu'il fallait que je sorte de ce monde illusoire où je m'évadait quand la réalité était trop dure à supporter .


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2 :**

**1976, 2 Novembre **

**Je me trouvait à l'infirmerie une perfusion dans le bras , allongée sur un lit fixant obstinément le plafond d'un blanc immaculé .**

**La pièce était vide de toute présence humaine mise à part un lit occupé par un certain jeune homme qui se prénommé Remus Lupin . Son lit était entouré de rideaux blanc tout aussi immaculés que le plafond . J'entendait son souffle régulier qui prouvait qu'il dormait d'un sommeil profond et serein . Je me levai emportant avec moi la perfusion et son pied et m'approchai tout doucement des rideaux pour en tirer un le plus silencieusement possible que je put . Il était là dormant paisiblement . Son torse était recouvert de bandages qui commençaient à devenir rose par le sang . Je m'assit sur la chaise qu'il y avait à côté du lit et le regardai dormir pendant un long moment . J'aimais beaucoup voir les gens dormir c'était une de mes activités favorite après la lecture . Pour cause je ne dormais que très peu pas plus de cinq à six heures par nuit . Je n'éprouvais nullement le besoins de dormir plus longtemps . Il commença à s'agiter dans son sommeil et bientôt ouvrir les yeux un peu abasourdi de me trouver à côté de lui . Une odeur vint sûrement lui titiller les narines car il inspira à plein nez cette nouvelle odeur .**

**" C'était toi !? "**

**Je le regarda un moment sans comprendre , attendant des explications .**

**" Dans la clairière la louve blanche , c'était toi ?! "**

**Je le regardai longuement puis lui sourit ,et me rendit à mon lit sans rien ajouter de plus .**

**Plusieurs jours passèrent . Remus me salué dès qu'il me voyait je lui répondais par un sourire timide ou d'un discret geste de la main . Ses amis eux me regardaient avec intensité j'en conclu que Remus leur avait dit pour la louve et l'odeur . **

**J'était une bonne élève , doué dans plusieurs matières , attentive en classe et qui mettais un point d'honneur à réussir toute mes potions n'étant pas une des petites chouchouttes du Professeur Slugorh comme la parfaite petite préfète en chef : Lily Evans . Mais ma bête noire s'était l'histoire de la magie . Je n'y arrivais que en bûchant plusieurs heures dessus et en plus le professeur Binns était un ennuyeux à en faire pleurer un goblin .**

**Alors je pris mon courage à deux mains et m'approchai discrètement de Remus et lui dit **

**" Remus est-ce que tu peut m'aider pour le devoir d'histoire de la magie ? S'il te plaît .**

**Il me répondit avec un grand sourire :**

**- Mais bien sûr Aby . Vient dans mon dortoir on y sera plus tranquille .**

**C'est en le suivant que je monta les escaliers et entra dans l'antre des Maraudeurs .**

**" Il n'est pas censé avoir cinq personne dans une chambre ?**

**- Si mais notre dernier colocataire c'est retrouvé à l'infirmerie après quelques jours de cohabitations et maintenant il nous fuit comme la peste . N'est ce pas pour le moins étrange ?**

**- Sa les , Pour le moins ,lui répondis-je avec un sourire .**

**- Viens par là il y a plus de place ."**

**Nous nous étalâmes sur le sol et il commença à m'expliquer le sujet du devoir .puis sans comprendre comment ni pourquoi je me retrouvai plaquée contre le sol en train d'embrasser passionnément Remus qui lui me le rendait bien .**

**C'est à ce moment là que Sirius Black choisit d'entrait .Il nous regarda incrédule reprendre contenance rouge comme des pivoines et éclata de rire .**

**" Faut pas être tant gênés , vous faites rien de mal là , Non ? Remus je suis fier de toi ! Dit il ton ton plein de fierté .**

**Bon j'était venu chercher un truc mais je croit que je vais vous laisser , vous êtes occupés .**

**- Non c'est bon Sirius on était juste en train de bosser ;**

**- Mais je te croit Lunard .**

**- Sirius je voudrait te présenter quelqu'un Aby Dans .**

**- Oui, je sais . Sirius Black pour vous servir . Dit-il galamment en prenant ma main pour la porter à ses lèvres .**

**- Oui , je sais aussi mais fait attention je pourrait te prendre au mot, rétorqua t-elle non sans un sourire. **

**- Je vois nos réputations nous précède .**

**- Certes mais c'est encore à voir ! **

**Sur ce il sortit de la pièce avec un grand sourire .**

**- Aby , pour tout à l'heure je suis vraiment désolé la pleine lune est dans deux jours alors ... J'ai certaines pulsions . **

**Il avait un air de petit garçon pris en faute **

**- Ce n'est pas grave , et puis en tant qu'animagus je te comprend tout à fait . Et puis si un jour tu as besoins de quelqu'un pour passer tes ... pulsions je suis là .**

**- Merci, Aby t'es vraiment quelqu'un de bien .**

**- Et oui je sais , en aurait tu douté ?**

**Nous partîmes alors d'un fou rire incontrôlable et c'est à bout de souffle que l'on repris le devoir d'histoire de la magie .**

_**Voilà un nouveau chapitre j'espère que sa vous plaît .**_

_**J'essaierais de vite écrire la suite . **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3 :**

_**6 Novembre 1976 **_

**Je m'assit à côté de Remus et commençai à lui parler joyeusement de mes récentes activités . Il me tendit doucement la main pour que je la lui prenne , il me regardait avec de tel yeux que l'on aurait pu croire qu'il était sur le point de mourir , je glissa doucement ma main dans la sienne et lui sourit tendrement .**

**IL avait une main chaude et douce que l'on ne veut jamais quitter . Ses yeux clos aurait put me faire croire qu'il dormait mais sa respiration n'était pas celle d'un dormeur .**

**" Remus ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- Il faut que l'on arrête . **

**- Quoi ? Il faut qu'on arrête quoi ?**

**- Mais tout ça Remus . Ni toi ni moi ne voulons tomber amoureux et si on continus sa va arrivé . Je connaît tes raison je connais les mienne alors il faut que l'on arrête , maintenant .**

**- Tu ne veut pas . Tu dit "non" mais tes yeux disent "oui". Je te connais Aby .**

**- Non , tu ne me connaît pas . Tu ne sait pas si j'ai un père , une mère comment ils s'appellent , si j'ai des frères et soeurs , où j'habite , si j'ai une famille moldu ou sorcière , si je suis riche , pauvre , si j'ai des amis en dehors de Poudlard ou même si j'ai un petit ami . Tu ne sait même pas jusqu'à mon nom de famille . Non , tu ne me connais absolument pas , cette dernière phrase avait était prononcée dans un murmure a peine audible .**

_**- **_**Dans, tu t'appelle Dans , il le chuchota les lèvres tremblantes les larmes aux yeux .**

**Je me rendit compte à quel point je lui avait fais du mal en disant ça et honteuse me répugnant moi même je m'enfuit en courant . **

**Je ne savait pas où j'allais , mes larmes me brouillaient la vue mon souffle devenais de plus en plus rauque et ma gorge me brûlait .**

**J'eus la vague impression de monter des escalier . Je m'écroulai , plus rien ne compté que ma recherche désespérée d'oxygène mais cette fois il n'y avait personne pour m'y aider . Devant mes yeux des point noirs dansait , ma gorge me brûlait , je n'arrivais plus à respirer , c'était la fin .**

**Deux doigts me pincèrent le nez et une bouche vint se mettre sur la mienne me faisant inspirer le dioxyde de carbone que rejeté ses poumons . Cela me fit l'effet d'un bol d'eau fraîche , mon souffle devint moins hératique et mes yeux purent recommencés à voir correctement . Deux bras chaud me tenaient assise et ma tête reposait sur un torse qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration . **

**Je repris contenance et me retournai pour voir celui ou celle qui m'avait sauvait d'une agonie longue et douloureuse . Devant moi se tenait Sirius Black assit les jambes en tailleur un sourire au lèvre .**

**- Merci . Ma voix encore rauque de ma crise me semblé caverneuse .**

**- De rien . Mon frère faisait les même crise quand il était petit alors j'ai appris à ne pas le laisser mourir .Il disait ça avec une telle banalité que sans n'était déconcertant . Sans indiscrétion qu'est ce qui ta mise dans un état pareil ?**

**- Je me suis disputée avec Remus et je lui est dit des choses affreuse , je me trouve odieuse mais c'était la seule solution pour qu'il ne s'attache pas .**

**- Et pourquoi ne voulait tu pas qu'il s'attache ?**

**- Sa te regarde ? Répondis-je acide **

**- Non effectivement sa ne me regarde absolument pas . **

**Il se leva et quitta la tour d'un pas léger le sourire aux lèvres .**

**Je me retrouvais encore seule dans un endroit que je reconnu comme la tour d'astronomie . Le ciel s'était assombri et un vent froid s'infiltra sous ma chemise en soie , j'avais froid . Je restai un moment allongée les bras et les jambes écartaient , laissant mon corps à la dérive . Me cheveux s'ébouriffaient et je frissonnai . **

**Je me levai et étirai mes membres engourdis .**

**Pour descendre les marches et rejoindre le parc je piquai un petit sprint pour me réchauffer . Arrivai au bord du lac je me déshabillai . Si j'avais fait plus attention j'aurais remarquer une silhouette dans l'arbre le plus proche mais trop absorbée par ma future baignade je ne fis aucunement attention à se qui m'entourai .Ma chemisa, mon pantalon , ma cravate mes chaussettes et chaussures formaient un tas informe sur la rive et ne me restant que ma culotte sur moi je m'enfonçais dans l'eau profonde et glacé . De quelques brasses puissantes je m'éloignai du bord et arrivée à bonne distance je plongeai dans les abysses noires du lac . Les secondes s'écoulaient je ne remontais pas . La silhouette maintenant sur la rive commençais s'inquiète mais au bout d'une minute complète dans un geyser d'éclaboussures je remontai . Sans me presser je m'avança vers la berge d'une brasse légère et vive . Sur la berge quelqu'un trépignais d'impatiente et quand j'atteignit enfin la berge deux choses se passèrent en simultanées : la première c'est qu'il se mis a pleuvoir des cordes et la deuxième c'est Sirius Black en personne commença à m'enguirlander avant de m'entraîner vers le château en me tirant par le poignet . **

**Je ne savais pas vraiment où il m'emmenais mais même quand nous pénétrâmes dans le château il ne s'arrêta pas et continua sa course folle . **

**Mais quand il s'arrêta se fût de manière si brusque que je le percuta de plein fouet . Le tableau devant lequel était une coupe de fruit et je commençais à être passablement énervé par ses réactions plus qu'étranges . Il avança une main vers le tableau et chatouilla la poire du bout du doigt et celle-ci se transforma en poignet qu'il ouvrit sans peine . **

**" Après vous mademoiselle .**

**J'entrai dans la pièce surchauffée remplie d'elfes de maison .**

**- Où sommes-nous ?**

**- Dans les cuisines de Poudlard très chère .**

**Après avoir mis à sécher nos vêtements et bus un chocolat chaud nous nous allongeâmes devant la grande cheminée des cuisines .**

**- Tu n'est pas pudique à se que je vois , remarqua Sirius **

**- Absolument pas . **

**- Donc , sa ne te dérange pas de te promenait devant moi à moitié nu ?**

**- Non, pourquoi sa le devrait ?**

**- Normalement ... oui .**

**- De toute façons je n'ai pas grand chose à cacher .**

**- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi . **

**Sirius allongeait se tenait sur un coude pour relever son buste et je m'allongeais à mon tour , posant ma tête sur son torse . Je me sentais bien et dans la chaleur constante de la pièce mon esprit s'embruma lentement et mes yeux se fermèrent doucement . Sirius me posa une question à laquelle je répondit en grommelant un "oui" . Et sur ce je m'endormit paisiblement .**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4 : **

_**Sirius**_

**Si belle , endormit paisiblement dans mes bras . Je ne mérite pas de lui parler , de la toucher , de l'enlacer , et même encore simplement de la regarder .**

**Un ange si pur , si beau ne mérite pas que je l'approche . **

**Je l'aime inexorablement , c'était à prévoir tous ceux qu'elle approche sont charmés , séduis par la beauté rayonnante de cette jeune fille . **

**Il est déjà tard il faut que je la ramène a son dortoir . Je la rhabille doucement sans faire de mouvement brusque pour ne pas la réveiller , elle est trop précieuse . Sur son dos , deux ailes blanche brillent légèrement sur sa peau . Se tatouage moldu ne vient pas souiller son corps . Dessinaient avec finesse et précision ses ailes magnifiques la rend davantage précieuse à mes yeux . **

**Je la prend tendrement dans mes bras et doucement quitte les cuisines pour me diriger vers la salle commune de Griffondor . La grosse dame me regarde suspicieusement et finalement me laisse entrer dans la pièce chaude et chaleureuse . Celle-ci est vide se qui ne m'étonne guère vus l'heure . Avant de monter les marches du dortoir des filles je murmure un sort et tranquillement les montent sans faire le moindre bruits . Je la dépose sur son lit , le seul qui est vide à vrai dire , et repart comme je suis venu . Comme un voleur . **

_**20 Décembre **__**Mr. Dans **_

**Un hibou toqua à ma fenêtre , je lui ouvris et il s'engouffra dans la pièce avant de se poser sur mon avant bras . Il tenait une lettre dans le bec et je la lui prise pensant à une lettre de ma fille mais dès la première ligne je su que se n'était pas elle : **

_**Cher Mr. Dans **_

_**Je m'excuse d'être si peu poli et prévoyant mais je voudrait que vous veniez au Manoir Malfoy pour une affaire urgente .**_

_**Merci d'avance et toutes mes excuses .**_

_**Humblement Phillius Malfoy .**_

_**P.S. : une voiture viendra vous chercher à 14h précise .**_

_**21 Décembre Aby **_

_**Ma chère comme toujours pour les vacances de la Noël tu viendra chez nous .**_

_**Il faudra aussi que je t'entretienne d'un sujet important à ton arrivée .**_

_**Tous mes sentiments sont dirigés vers toi .**_

_**Ton père qui t'aimes .**_

**Cette lettre peut commune des familles aristocrates me fit sourire . La pensé de passer les fêtes avec ma famille me réjouissais . **

**Au Manoir quand nous fêtions quelque chose c'était toujours un événement , il était décorer de fond en comble et les musiciens restaient plusieurs jours entier en jouant de la musique des heures d'affilés . Beaucoup de gens venaient et le Manoir résonnait de rires et de discourt joyeux . Mon père avait des connaissances dans le monde sorcier comme moldu et nos soirées se terminaient donc souvent par des feux d'artifices grandioses . Et cette fête si promettait d'être grandiose surtout pour le jour de mes dix sept ans . **

_**24 décembre au soir Aby **_

**Ma suivante serrait mon corset avec une force qui me fit suffoquer . Après cette terrible épreuve enfin passée je dus enfilée une robe puis me faire longuement maquiller . Et quand la torture se termina , avec non sans quelques souffles d'impatiente , je fût surprise du résultat . Mes cheveux blanc étaient toujours aussi courts mais mes lèvres fines s'étaient transformées en lèvres rouges sang et bien dessinées . Mon absence de poitrine avait été remontée et compressée pour former une légère poitrine ferme . La robe grise m'allait à merveille et l'on aurait pu croire qu'elle était taillée sur mesure , j'apprit plus tard que s'était le cas . C'était une robe sobre sans couture particulière qui descendait jusqu'à mes chevilles et était retenue par de simples bretelles fines . La seule extravagance était le décolleté plongeant qui se trouvait dans mon dos , s'arrêtant au niveau de mes reins découvrant ainsi mon tatouage . Pour que l'on ne voit pas mon corset je lance un simple sort d'invisibilité . **

**" Aby tu es ... magnifique **

**Je rougis à sa remarque .**

**- Merci , papa .**

**- Les invité sont déjà tous arrivés . dépêche toi Aby .**

**- Oui, oui Papa j 'arrive . "**

**Quand j'arrivai en haut des escaliers la salle de bal était déjà pleine , les musiciens étaient en actions , et les conversations allaient bon train .**

**Je commençai à descendre les escaliers et mon père fit signe aux musiciens qui arrêtèrent de jouer . Le silence se fit et les regard se tournèrent vers moi et dans le tas je discernais Remus , Sirius et James qui tenait fièrement Lily par le bras . **

**Une fois la descente finis mon père me présenta son bras et la musique repris ainsi que les conversations . **

**- Viens Aby je vais te présenter .**

**Nous nous dirigeâmes vers un petit groupe qui bavardé gaiement et mon père en hôte distingué commença les présentation **

**- Phillius , quel plaisir de vous voire . Vous connaissait certainement ma fille **

**Aby ?**

**- Oui , j'en ai même beaucoup entendu parler . Enchanter , vous êtes ravissantes ce soir très chère .**

**Il me pris la main et il me la baisa rapidement . **

**- Très chère , continua t-il je vois que vous porter la bague que mon fil à choisit pour vous .**

**- Oui , je la trouve parfaite Mr malfoy . Je te remercie Lucius de ta grande générosité .**

**- Mais c'est avec plaisir que je vous l'est offerte .**

**- Allez donc vous amuser vous avez la nuit devant vous .**

**Me prenant par le bras Lucius commença à me faire danser . Il fallait dire que Lucius danser divinement bien et d'autre couples qui danser autour de nous s'arrêtèrent pour nous laisser la place .**

**La soirée se continua dans la bonne humeur . Jusqu'à ce que Sirius , que je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de voir , me prenne par le bras et m'emmène dans un couloir du Manoir . Il m'appuya contre un mur et se mis à m'embrasser fougueusement ; **

**" Tu m'a manquer aby .**

**- Je vois ça .**

**Il me dévorer littéralement le cou me laissant des traces mouiller dessus . C'est alors que je sentis ses mains remonter le tissus de ma robe et ce glissait sur mes cuisses .**

**- Sirius ... arrête ....**

**Malgré mes protestations il continua remontant ses mains plus haut .**

**- Sirius ? arrêtes s'il te plaît ...**

**- Quoi ? ça ne te plaît pas ?**

**- Non , ce n'est pas ça mais ...**

**Sans attendre plus longtemps il continua ce qu'il était en train de faire .**

**Entre mes deux seins dans mon corset Lucy , ma baguette , essayer de ce dégager et commencer à s'échauffer .**

**- Sirius , ma voix c'était faites autoritaire . **

**- Quoi ? Il était maintenant exaspéré **

**- Je vais me marier !**

**- Quoi !!!!**

**- Oui , je vais me marier et quoi que tu puisse dire rien n'y changera . **

**- Mais ... mais et moi . Des larmes pointaient à ses yeux noirs et la culpabilité me rongea . Il s'était assis par terre contre le mur sur lequel j'était appuyée un peu plus tôt . Je le pris maternellement dans mes bras et le berçais doucement . **

**" Un jour Sirius , je reviendrai un jour .**

_**5 janvier , Poudlard , Aby **_

**Quand j'était arrivé à la gare Lucius en parfait gentleman était venus me chercher et m'avait escortée jusque dans le train et pendant tous le long du **

**trajet . A notre arrivée dans le hall les rumeurs allaient déjà bon train mais c'est sous de nombreux regards surpris que nous entrâmes dans le grande salle Lucius me tenant le bras galamment . Je vis même le professeur se permettre un haussement de sourcil dont elle seul avait le secret . **

**Le repas se passa sous les regards furieux de Sirius . Et je me sentis tendus . Le fait est que je ne mangeai pas et que avant la fin du repas je quittai le grande salle . **

**Une fois arrivais dans un couloir je me permis de souffler et de m'appuyer contre un mur . Non loin de là des voix retentirent . **

**Black , je t'interdit de t'approcher de ma future femme .**

**- Oh , m'est bien sur cher Lucius tous ce que tu voudra .**

**- Pour toi ce sera Malfoy . **

**Je me rapprochais d'eux , ils étaient entourés d'élèves attiraient par les éclats de voix . je vint me placer aux côtés de Lucius et c'est là que Sirius des paroles qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu dire . **

**" Alors , Malfoy elle est bonne au lit j'espère ta ... fiancé par ce que sinon elle ne vaut pas grand chose . **

**- Détrompe toi Black cette divine créature vaut tous l'or du monde et contrairement à toi je ne saute pas tous ce qui bouge . Et par respect pour elle et aussi par la bonne éducation que j'ai reçu le femme qui m'est destiné ne passera pas dans mon lit avant le mariage . **

**- Eh bien grand bien te fasse mais ne vient pas te plaindre si elle n'est plus**

**vierge , ricana méchamment Sirius .**

**C'est là que n'y tenant plus j'intervient :**

**- Contrairement aux autre filles que tu fait passait dans ton lit , moi j'ai un nom et un titre à respecter ainsi que ma fierté et il serais humiliant pour mon père et pour moi que ne le soit plus , Black ! **

**Tous à coup je me sentis mal ma respiration s'accélérer , ma vue se brouilla et je me sentis plonger dans l'inconscience .**

**Le restant de l'année Lucius ne laissa plus Sirius m'approcher de loin ou de **

**près . Ce qui ne me gênée pas le moins du monde car quand t-il me parlait c'était pour m'insultait ou me dénigrait .**

_**Le mariage , Aby **_

**- Lucius Phillius Malfoy acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse Aby Anaëlle **

**Dans ?**

**- Oui .**

**- Aby Anaëlle Dans acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux Lucius Phillius **

**Malfoy ?**

**- Oui .**

**- par les pouvoir qui me son conféré je vous déclare maris et femme . Vous pouvez embrasser la marier .**

_**Quelques heures plus tard , Aby **_

**Je m'ennuyais à mourir . Le temps était superbe tous comme la réception mais aux côtés de Lucius qui discutait affaire avec les associés de son père . Il y avait un monde fou devant le manoir Malfoy . Tous Poudlard avait était invité , j'en était persuadée . M'éloignant de Lucius je m'assit dans l'herbe un peu plus loin soupirant d'ennui . J'enlevai mes chaussures à talons qui me faisaient souffrir . pour l'occasion je portais une magnifique robe blanche foisonnant de perles et de dentelles . **

**" Qu'y a t-il donc Mme Malfoy la réception n'est pas à votre goût ?**

**Je souris intérieurement .**

**- Chère Mr mon maris je m'ennuie à mourir .**

**- Qu'est ce qui vous ferais plaisir très chère ?**

**- Promettais vous de ne pas me grondé quoi que je fasse ?**

**Il me regarda avec suspicion quelques instants puis se décourageant face à mon tête implorante .**

**- Très bien .**

**Je me dirigeais vers le milieu de la réception où se trouvais une magnifique piscine inutilisée . Lucius me suivait se demandant se que j'avais en tête . Une fois arriver au bord de celle-ci j'attendit patiemment Lucius puis sans ménagement je le poussai dans l'eau . Il tomba dans un grand plouf qui eu le dont de faire rire toute les personne autours . **

**" ABY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Je le suivi dans l'eau dans un deuxième grand plouf .**

**- Oui , très cher ?**

**Je m'approchai de lui l'innocence incarnée . Me blottissant contre son torse et commençant à l'embrasser dans le cou . **

**- Aby une madame Malfoy ne fait pas ça ne public , siffla t-il se voulant menaçant .**

**- Ah bon je ne savais pas ?**

**Tout le monde se retourna alors vers Malfoy senior qui s'était mis à hurler de rire .**

**- Quelle magnifique belle-fille ai-je là elle est parfaite . **

**Il partis plus loin pouffant de rire de temps en temps . **

**- Tu vois même ton père approuve et puis tu a promis , minaudais-je **

**ingénument .**

**- Oui , c'est vrai j'ai promis . "**

**Toute trace de colère avait disparus de ses yeux et de sa voix . Et d'un coup sous l'effet d'une impulsion purement Malfoyenne me pris par les hanches et m'embrassa avec fougue et passion . Lui répondant trop heureuse de cette initiative j'enroulais mes jambes autours de sa taille ... **

**Autour de nous des ricanement se firent entendre ... **

_**Manoir Malfoy , nuit de noce , Aby **_

**J'était allongée sur le lit dans la chambre de Lucius l'attendant . La porte s'ouvrit et il me souriais doucement . **

**- Mme Malfoy me ferait vous l'honneur de partageais ma couche se soir ? **

**- Avec plaisir Mr malfoy . " **

**Je vins me placer devant le lit . Il vint devant moi défit ma robe qui tomba sur le sol dans un murmure de soie . Je ne bouger plus et Lucius maître de lui se moi derrière moi et défit doucement mon corset . puis les jupons suivirent . Devant lui je me retrouvais nue exposée à ses yeux . Il me prit alors dans ses bras , un sous mes genoux l'autre dans mon dos . Me déposant sur le lit avec douceur comme si j'était une poupée de porcelaine . Il m'embrassai le cou puis la gorge et arriva à mes seins il les suçota , les mordit légèrement je gémis doucement sous l'effet de se baisers . J'entreprit de le déshabiller , commençant par sa chemise défaisant les boutons un à un les mains légèrement tremblantes . Une fois enlevait la chemise allait s'écraser sur le sol en douceur . Et je fit parcourir mes mais sur son torse glacé . Il frissonna un instant puis défit son pantalon le jetant dans la chambre et son sous-vêtement suivit . Il dut voir la lueur de peur qui traversa mes yeux pendant un instant car tendrement il m'embrassa . Mes bras se crochetèrent à son cou , ses mains source de bien-être et de sensations nouvelles parcouraient mon corps avec frénésie . Je frissonnais de plaisir quand il me pénétra avec le plus de douceur possible un cri de douleur m'échappai mais sous ses habiles coups de reins je criai mon plaisir aux étoiles ...**

_**Le lendemain matin , Aby **_

**Nous étions encore endormis quand ma suivante se présenta à notre porte et frappe doucement . J'enfilai un peignoir rapidement et vint ouvrir . **

**- Oui , Aïda ?**

**- Mademoiselle , le médecin et là pour votre traitement .**

**- Ah oui c'est vrai j'avais oublié qu'il devais passer aujourd'hui . Je m'habille et je descend en bas tous de suite Aïda . **

**- Bien mademoiselle . " **

**Elle hocha la tête et partis . Sans bruit je refermai la porte pour ne pas réveiller mon époux profondément endormis ...**

_**Désolé pour toutes celle et tous ceux qui voulaient un Sirius / OC mais se sera normalement dans une deuxième partis que je vais bientôt écrire et qui s'appellera " Un jour , je sais que tu reviendra . " . Mais comme j'ai d'autre fic en cour je sais pas trop . Mais le Lucius / OC était essentiel pour le bon déroulement de la suite de l'histoire que j'ai imaginais . **_


End file.
